Hellboy (Movies)/Bio
Hellboy is an active agent of the BPRD, one of its best experts on the supernatural alongside his friend Abe Sapien. He was originally summoned in a ritual by Grigori Rasputin to aid the Nazi effort but was recused by the young Trevor Bruttenholm and raised and trained as a hunter of the paranormal due to his superhuman physicality and demonic origins. In the present day, Hellboy has matured into a full-time agent of the organization and finds himself fighting the ever-multiplying Sammael creatures who threaten to overtake humanity, and a resurrected Rasputin, who tempts Hellboy to embrace his true purpose, as a harbinger of the destruction of the world. He is accompanied by the pyromancer Liz Sherman and the telepath Abe Sapien to stop the efforts of Rasputin and the demon he wishes to summon, and during an explosive final battle he regrows his horns and nearly becomes possessed by the demon Ogdru Jahad, but is convinced by agent Myers of who he is, and his ability to choose his own path. He defeats Rasputin by stabbing the magician with one of his own horns, and after the conflict is over begins a romantic relationship with his partner Liz. __TOC__ Battle vs. Slender Man (by El Alamein and Lasifer) Hellboy grunted as he hopped over the weak chain-link fence. The night was heavy and thick in its darkness. One kerosene lamp dangled from Hellboy's grip, and with a mighty toss, he chucked the lantern into the darkness. The kerosene exploded into a ball of fire, lighting up the dark woods. The shadows danced behind the magnificent fire. Hellboy gave a short cough and gave a few heavy steps forward, crunching in the dead leaves littering the ground. He was out on the hunt, his cautious eyes scanning the dark forest surrounding him. Sniffing quietly, Hellboy made his careful approach to a tiled building several meters past the trees. Outside the doorway to the building, he found a lined paper with a pencil drawing of a stick-figure with the word “RUN!” written on it in capital letters. Ripping the paper off of the wall and dropping it onto the grass, Hellboy placed his massive foot onto the note and pushed into the tiled room. A match struck. In the feeble light, Hellboy made out a small chair leaning against the wall, but not much else. The room smelled awful. Turning, he found fecal matter smeared on the white tile. Wincing, Hellboy backed up and turned around. Suddenly, his vision clouded over with a gray static. Grunting in surprise, he peered through the static and made out a tall, white-faced figure standing motionless. “Hey ugly…” Hellboy mutters, coughing, “Eat shit.” He raises his Good Samaritan and fires a shot point-blank into his attacker. Hellboy’s vision clears. The Slender Man is gone. Only a faint green trail of phosphorescent light leads off into the woods at five-foot intervals. “Crazy bastard…” Hellboy whispers to himself. He blows out his match and takes off out of the building into the forest, his vision rapidly adjusting to the dark. The night surrounds him in its stillness and darkness, and all Hellboy can hear are the sounds of his own heavy footsteps. Off in the distance, a child laughs – a high-pitched, unreal giggle. Hellboy looks to the right, craning his neck to see the kid. The child screams. Hellboy turns off of the path and heads into the thick forest, pushing through the low branches of the evergreen trees and stumbling through the dirt. A thick drop of blood falls from Hellboy’s giant nostril. He sniffs and another drop splatters onto his arm. A stab of pain rips through his head and he doubles over in agony.? Wiping sweat from his forehead, he continues to follow the child's screams, until finally getting a good sight on the child, a young man, standing straight, screaming. “The hell you doin' out here, kid? Isn't it past curfew?” Hellboy yells, trying to get his voice over the child's loud screaming. “Something bothering ya?!” Hellboy yelled again. The child soon stops his screaming, looks up, and stares at Hellboy oddly. Grunting, Hellboy clasps a huge hand to his forehead, his vision again covered in the mysterious gray static. “Ah! What the fu-!” screams Hellboy, making out the Slender figure once more, before being slammed by a black tentacle and knocked back twenty-feet by another. Hellboy grunts as he gets off the grassy forest floor and readies his Right Hand of Doom. “Alright, asshole! Come out and fight!” yells Hellboy into the dark forest, with his vision slowly being covered in static once more. The Slender Man teleports directly behind Hellboy ready to prey on a new victim. “Hehe” Hellboy chuckles before he quickly turns and delivers a punch straight into the gut of the blank-faced figure, knocking him feet away back into the dark forest. “Ha! Take that asshole!” Hellboy continues his hunt for the creature in the forest, again stumbling on a note pinned upon a large tree without leaves. Hellboy grunts and grabs the note, taking a quick gander at the drawing, reading “ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES”. Hellboy rips the paper in two and walks away. “The hell is up with these goddamn notes?” Hellboy mutters to himself as he walks along, bumping into a van next to a rusted truck, noticing yet another note. “Another one? You've got to be kidding me.” Hellboy mutters again, gazing at the note reading “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.” with the Slender Man drawn in the middle. "Let's end this here and now..." muttered Hellboy. He tucks the Good Samaritan into his holster and pulls out Big Baby, cradling the enormous weapon with both hands. His nostrils flaring in anticipation, Hellboy licks his lips nervously, waiting. Blood fountains from his nose in a matter of seconds, his head erupting like a volcano in pain. Hellboy drops his weapon and retches on all fours into the grass. Looking up, past the sweat and blood pouring off of his head, he sees the Slender Man approaching ever nearer, never seeming to ever move physically, simply approaching. His ears fill with the crackling buzz of never-ending radio static. Hellboy roars in rage and stands up through the pain, reaching down for Big Baby. Spitting dark liquid from his mouth and coughing, he levels the weapon point-blank and fires. A small explosion tears through the forest, and the Slender Man, in all of its might and power, feels a very basic feeling of shock and surprise moments before it's all but de-atomized, thrown to tiny bits all across the flaming wreckage of the burning forest. Hellboy instantly finds relief from his pain and sits down, panting in exhaustion.? The Slender Man was not dead. In all of the damage wreaked on its body, it simply fled its physicaly being back to the otherworldy dimension from which it belonged... gone, and thoroughly defeated. Expert's Opinion Hellboy emerged victorious over the Slender Man thanks to his greater experience in fighting foes similar to the blank-faced horror. Slender Man's passive-aggressive fighting style was too subtle to fairly take on Hellboy's head-on aggressive rush, and this was ultimately his undoing. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Etrigan (by Cfp3157) Jason Blood sits in his office, reading the newspaper. Norman Osborn, leading figure in New York business, was found murdered in an abandoned warehouse. Police officials claim they found a briefcase with a single slip of paper with a smiley face on it. ''Jason breathes, a sense of peace entering his body. 'At last, that murderous clown has left our city'''. Jason walks to his window to see a large man in front of his gate. Hellboy grunted as he ripped the lock off the ancient gate. He shoved it open, the door making an awful CREEEEAAAK sound. Hellboy loads his Big Baby, cradling the large shotgun in his arms. Hellboy rips open the cellar door from its hinges, tossing the useless chunk of wood aside. He makes his way through the cellar, then the kitchen, and finallt the foyer. "Obviously, you are a demon of sorts." Jason stands behind Hellboy, having hid behind a curtain. "Explain your business or I will be forced to take you away from my home forcefully." Hellboy continues to aim his Big Baby, his sights trained on Jason. "Jason Blood, your home has shown signs of demonic prescence here, and it is in everyone's best interest that you are removed from this locaton for further questioning." "Sir, you don't need to be alarmed. I assure you that nothing is wrong in my home. Me and this so-called "demon" have made a deal of sorts." Hellboy glares at him. "Dude, I ain't got time for this. Now come with me in handcuffs or in a bodybag." "I don't appreciate being threatened." Jason tenses up. "Gone, gone, o form of man. RISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN!" Suddenly, a torrent of flames surrounded Jason, and the man transformed. Blood's skin tone changed, going from pale to orange, and his back hunched. His ears became pointed, and large fangs appeared from his mouth. Hellboy launches a rocket from his weapon, but Etrigan just shoots fire from his mouth, burning the rocket to ashes. "Oh shit..." Etrigan stretches his back. "What has the fool gotten me into this time? Who in all of Hell are you?" Hellboy draws his Samaritan. "Your reckoning." He fires the large revolver, a loud BANG! filling the room. The demon dodges the bullet with ease, and blasts fire at Hellboy. "I'm fireproof, you-" Hellboy's sentence is cut short as Etrigan tackles him. Etrigan slashes at him with his claws, leaving a large gash in his chest. Hellboy swings his mighty Hand of Doom into Etrigan's chest, knocking him backkwards. He grabs Etrigan with his normal hand and throws him out the window, glass shards flying at both of them. Etrigan immdiately gets up, claws ready. "I'll admit, you are particularly strong. I've never seen you during my time in Hell." Hellboy jumps down to the ground, smashing fragments of glass underfoot. "Let's dance, shortie." Etrigan smiles. "It's been awhile since I've had a good fight. Let us!" Hellboy slowly draws his Samaritan. Etrigan charges at him, claws ready. Hellboy fires his revolver, the large round barely missing the demon. Etrigan shoots a blast of fire, forcing Hellboy to take cover behind a statue. Etrigan leaps over the statue and grabs him. Hellboy headbutts him, sending him backwards. Hellboy takes his right hand and slams it over his head. Etrigan tries to get back up, but Hellboy grabs him and chucks him at the statue he used as cover. Hellboy tries to shoot his Samaritan, but it needs ammo. "Jammed again." Etrigan releases more fire from his hands, blasting Hellboy away. "Your fist of stone may be strong with power, but you cannot withstand the demon's fire!" Etrigan's flames increase in size, and Hellboy feels the heat slowly take over. Hellboy looks around him, and picks up a stone. He throws it at Etrigan and the flames briefly subside. He takes this time to reload his Samaritan revolver. "You think a gun will do the trick? Bombs, spears, or blades so thick! No mortal weapon of any man can harm me, for I am ETRIGAN!" Etrigan takes his claws and charges at Hellboy. "I've been told about you. Despite how long you've been around, you're one dumb asshole of a demon." Hellboy fires the Samaritan, the iron bullet tearing through Etrigan's chest like butter. Etrigan stops in surprise, looking at the gapping hole in his chest. "How...how did you..." Etrigan falls down, slowly morphing back to Jason. "Iron bullets filled will various holy items. Mess with the best or end up like the rest." Hellboy holsters his Samaritan and puts Jason in handcuffs. "You're coming with, Blood." WINNER: Hellboy Expert's Opinion Hellboy won this battle for two reasons. The first, and main, reason he won was the fact that he could take as much damage as he could dish out. Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom and Samaritan could do way more damage to Etrigan than Etrigan's claws and hellfire could do to him. Another factor, while less important, was the fact that Hellboy has faced enemies with much more power, while Etrigan spent his time against a lot weaker foes than himself. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Inuyasha (by MrPacheco101) No Battle Written. Winner: Hellboy Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Hellboy won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios